marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew "Bones" Cimino
<< Auroratra History To be added. Personality He is a calm and quiet individual who dedicates himself to whatever mission is at hand. He likes it when things go fluently and hasty and has an extreme distaste for weak opponents or, as he puts it, "trash". Despite his verbal disrespect of his opponents and over underestimation of their abilities, Bones differs from most of his Auroratra colleagues in two ways; :The first having a sense of honour in battle. :The second is that he rarely shows any emotion other than surprise. Fighting Style Bones' abilities make him extremely suited for close-range combat, something the Auroratra severely lacks, demonstrating tremendous fighting skill combined with equally impressive speed, agility, and dexterity. Powers and Abilities Powers Osteokinesis: Ability to manipulate the bones in his body by manipulating its osteoblasts and osteoclasts to generate additional bone. He can protrude/sheath bones as weapons or use as a shield, generate instantaneous layers of bones under his skin and even replace/repair bones that have been used or broken. This power gives him the ability to project an infinite amount of bones from his body, with densities ranging to be as hard as adamantium or as flexible as bamboo. Discharging bones as projectiles or throwing weapons are also possible, like boomerangs and bullets. Mitokinesis: Ability to control mitosis (division and replication of cells). This gives him the ability to regenerate from damage caused by the enemy or himself. Abilities Osteokinetic Combat: Ability to infuse bone with physical combat. Body Shedding: Ability to shed his body or skin like a snake. Used primarily after sustaining massive injury or as a means to elude a seemingly inescapable attack, this ability allows him to materialize a new body — typically by regurgitating it from his mouth — in a manner that somewhat resembles how a snake sheds its skin. After emerging, his body is completely restored, with even amputated limbs being regenerated. Enhanced Agility: Ability to possess agility beyond that of a normal human. Enhanced Dexterity: Ability to possess dexterity beyond that of a normal human. Mental Capacity Normal-level Intelligence: Possesses the intelligence of a normal human being. Combat Strategist: Ability to come up with complex battle plans and execute them flawlessly. Strength Above-normal Strength: Ability to carry heavy loads for extended period's of time. Senses Heightened Senses: Ability to possess acute senses of environmental awareness. Transportation Wing Manifestation: Ability to create wings using Osteokinesis. Weakness *'Osteokinesis' is limited only to him. He cannot manipulate the bones of others. *'Mitokinesis' is a passive ability, meaning he has no control over it and is limited to only him. *He cannot regenerate missing limbs with Mitokinesis and therefor most use Body Shedding. Paraphernalia Equipment *Bone armor Weapons *Bone Sword *Bone Shield *Bone Whip *Bone Nails *Bone Spikes Trivia Does not contain any trivial matter. Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Articles by Psyqhical Category:Living Characters Category:Projectiles Category:Healing Factor Category:Density Shifting Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Blade Wielders Category:Shield Wielders Category:Claws Category:Osteokinesis